Et pourtant
by Alya Zmieikissila
Summary: [one shot] Première impression désastreuse, n'est-ce pas Lily ?Et pourtant... vous connaissez la suite ! R&R please !


_****_

_**Et pourtant...**_

**Disclaimer : **Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne m'appelle toujours pas J.K.Rowling. Alors ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Sauf, et j'y tiens, une certaine famille nommée Voltchitsa.

Bonne lecture... et la petite case en bas à gauche vous attend avec impatience !

oOo

Je dédie ce one-shot 

_à ma petite sœur,_

_Elnath_

_oOo_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous déambulions dans cette allée des Merveilles. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je voyais. Pourtant j'étais éveillée, mon bras, bleu à force d'être pincé, en témoignait. J'avais appris la vérité quelques jours plus tôt par une lettre mystérieusement déposée sous la porte. Ma mère avait cru à une plaisanterie, mon père était furieux et ma sœur me méprisait de vouloir croire de telles sornettes. Elle me prenait pour une petite fille naïve qui pouvait avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre. Elle avait passé son temps à m'expliquer des choses très simples comme si j'étais simple d'esprit. Mais lorsque Madame Lupin était apparue au milieu du salon, ma chère sœur avait couru hors de la pièce en hurlant. Nous l'avions retrouvée cachée dans le placard à balai.

Et maintenant, Madame Lupin m'accompagnait pour mes courses de rentrée. Mes parents étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir à se déplacer dans un lieu où ils se seraient sentis en danger face à tous ces gens dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence quelques heures auparavant.

Moi, j'étais aux anges ! J'étais une sorcière et je découvrais ce monde merveilleux.

Mon accompagnatrice s'arrêta devant une boutique à la vitrine poussiéreuse. Je distinguai un coussin râpé où trônait une baguette de bois. Elle désigna du doigt les lettres d'or passées, au dessus de la porte.

- Ollivander est le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes, m'assura-t-elle en voyant mon hésitation devant cette petite boutique en mauvais état. Elle ressemblait à une minuscule librairie où les seules lectrices auraient été des araignées ayant élu domicile entre deux rangées de vieux livres poussiéreux.

Une main me poussa à l'intérieur. Je n'étais guère rassurée. Un frisson me parcourut quand la porte se referma derrière moi. L'ambiance me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

- Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander.

- Ah ! Julia Lupin. Qui m'amenez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Je vous présente Lily Evans.

- Bonjour, arrivai-je à murmurer.

Deux grands yeux pâles m'observèrent quelques instants qui me parurent une éternité. Enfin, il sortit de sa poche ce qui me sembla être un mètre ruban et me demanda de tendre le bras avec lequel je tenais ma baguette. J'étendis mon bras droit et les mesures commencèrent. J'essayai ensuite trois baguettes et mis la boutique sans dessus dessous.

- Mmh, murmura Monsieur Ollivander. Voyons voir... Celle-ci est en bois de saule, 26,5 cm, souple et rapide.

J'éprouvai une étrange sensation. La baguette semblait maintenant faire partie de mon propre corps. J'agitai la main, une pluie d'étincelles sortit de la baguette. Madame Lupin sembla ravie.

- Je crois que cette baguette vous a choisie. Elle sera excellente pour les enchantements, m'assura Monsieur Ollivander tout en l'emballant.

J'étais pressée de sortir de cet endroit qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Tellement pressée que je me heurtai violemment à la jeune fille qui entrait. Je me confondis en excuse et nous entamèrent un jeu de taquin pour sortir et laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants. Elle était accompagnée d'un garçon un peu plus âgé, d'un adulte et... de son clone. Je croisai alors son regard. Un autre frisson me parcourut. Une paire d'yeux m'observait avec curiosité. L'un était vert émeraude et l'autre bleu limpide, dans lequel j'eus le vertige. Une main sauveuse m'entraîna au-dehors.

- Que nous reste-t-il ? demanda Madame Lupin qui sembla ne rien avoir remarqué.

- Euh... l'uniforme, dis-je après avoir parcouru ma liste.

- Bien, alors allons chez Madame Guipure.

_oOo_

La boutique en question était une ruche où des sorcières s'agitaient autour de jeunes garçons et filles montés sur des tabourets. J'assistais à un ballet de rubans, d'aiguilles et de fils. Madame Lupin m'installa sur un tabouret libre et appela une vendeuse. Celle-ci revint avec une pile de vêtements. J'enfilai une première robe et elle commença à faire l'ourlet.

- Salut, dit une voix assurée à ma gauche.

Un jeune garçon de mon âge se pavanait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille. Je remarquai qu'il avait deux beaux yeux noisette. Je fus rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient de la même couleur. Des yeux de vairon devaient être rares ici aussi.

- Bonjour, répondis-je.

- Toi aussi tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ? demanda-t-il en détaillant ma tenue. J'eus l'impression de rapetisser. Il me regardait de haut et sa voix était arrogante.

- Oui, c'est cela, dis-je d'un ton que je voulus sec.

- Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu aller ?

Madame Lupin m'avait à peine parlé des quatre fondateurs.

- Euh, je croyais qu'on ne choisissait pas, hésitai-je et j'espérai vivement que ce ne serait pas dans la même que lui !

- Moi j'espère être envoyé à Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il. Ce sont les meilleurs !

- Et les plus arrogants visiblement, murmurai-je.

- J'espère aussi intégrer l'équipe de Quiddich cette année.

Là, il commençait à parler chinois pour moi.

- Tu sais voler ? me demanda-t-il.

Mais j'eus le sentiment que la réponse ne l'intéressait guère. D'ailleurs je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà commencé un monologue sur ce qu'il savait faire, sur les différentes figures en balai. Je fus soulagée quand deux sorciers arrivèrent. Il reporta son attention sur eux. Ce semblait être ses parents.

- Tu m'as acheté un balai ? s'empressa-t-il de questionner.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de posséder de balai, mon chéri, dit la jeune femme qui devait être sa mère.

- Mais j'en veux un quand même !

- C'est le règlement, répliqua son père. Tu en auras un l'année prochaine.

- C'est pas juste ! Je m'en fous du règlement ! Je veux un nouveau balai ! Le mien ne va pas assez vite.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le magasin, je ne fus pas la seule à pousser un soupir de soulagement. La pauvre vendeuse s'assit sur le tabouret et s'épongea le front. Nous échangeâmes un regard de compréhension.

Je finissais l'essayage quand la porte se rouvrit. Entra la famille rencontrée chez Monsieur Ollivander. Les jumelles encadraient le jeune garçon, la mère fermait la marche. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant moi, je vis que tous avaient des yeux de couleurs différentes. Ils devaient être connus dans ce magasin car une sorcière, toute de mauve vêtue, s'avança aussitôt.

- Bonjour Madame Voltchitsa.

- Ah ! Bonjour Madame Guipure ! Aujourd'hui je vous amène Avrora, Nadiejda et Liev, dit-elle en montrant ses enfants à tour de rôle. Je vous les laisse, je viendrai les chercher dans une heure. Soyez sages ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de ses enfants tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Madame Guipure en entraînant les enfants vers le tabouret libre à mes côtés.

- Bonjour, me dit le trio en m'observant.

- Salut ! répondis-je timidement.

- Tu rentres en première année ? me demanda une des jumelles.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, toujours intriguée par leurs yeux vairons.

- Tu ne viens pas d'une famille de sorciers ? osa le garçon, non assuré.

Je regardai mes chaussures avant de répondre.

- Non je suis la seule. Ma sœur est dans une école _normale_. Euh je veux dire dans une école pour les non sorcier, ajoutai-je vivement. Je devais être aussi rouge que la robe des jumelles.

- Tu verras, tu t'habitueras, me rassura le garçon. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Lily, bafouillai-je.

- Moi, c'est Liev ! déclara le garçon comme s'il déclarait qu'il était roi d'Angleterre. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et fit une pirouette.

- Pour vous servir, ajouta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire avec les jumelles. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de les connaître plus car déjà Madame Lupin me traînait dehors.

- T'inquiète pas et rendez-vous dans le train, me glissa à l'oreille une jumelle.

- A bientôt ! jetai-je par-dessus mon épaules.

_oOo_

Madame Lupin m'emmena ensuite boire une bièraubeurre. Nous nous installâmes en terrasse. Ainsi je pouvais observer les sorciers déambulant dans cette allée aux merveilles. Je vis passer de nombreux élèves faisant leurs courses pour la rentrée, généralement accompagnés de leurs parents ou en groupe. Je reconnus le fils unique arrogant rencontré chez Madame Guipure. Il tannait ses parents pour avoir la dernière trouvaille du marchand de farces et attrapes. Un garçon au visage misérable s'arrêta devant la vitrine du magasin jouxtant la terrasse. Son regard était vitreux, là où d'autres brillaient d'excitation, comme si ce monde l'indifférait. Une main agrippa son oreille et la tira dans la foule. Ce devait être son père. J'eus pitié de ce garçon. J'essayais de le suivre des yeux mais je ne fus certainement pas discrète car il me lança un regard méprisant. Je plongeai mes yeux dans mon verre en rougissant une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux oreilles.

_oOo_

Je dis au revoir à mes parents entre les voies 9 et 10. Ma sœur était boudeuse. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis que nous étions partis de la maison. Une fois seule, je me demandais comment arriver à cette voie 9 ¾ quand un trio aux yeux vairons se jeta sur moi. Ouf ! J'étais sauvée.

Nous trouvâmes un compartiment vide où nous nous installâmes tous les quatre. Liev, en grand frère, nous raconta ce qui allait se passer le soir. Je le suspectais de mentir pour nous impressionner. Ils riaient gentiment de mon ignorance et me questionnaient sur mon monde dans lequel la magie était absente. Ils avaient réussi à me mettre en confiance et à me rassurer. J'étais prête à intégrer une école dont j'ignorai encore l'existence quelques semaines auparavant. Je leur étais vraiment reconnaissante.

Ils me racontèrent leur enfance dans une famille de sorciers et leurs farces favorites. C'était une enfance ordinaire... Comme les jumeaux que je connaissais, elles adoraient échanger leurs identités. Quand j'avouai que je ne voyais aucune différence physique, elles éclatèrent de rire. Liev se plaça entre les deux clones et déclara d'un ton malicieux :

- Regarde bien... Il existe une et une seule différence. À toi de la trouver !

- Je ne vois pas, murmurai-je.

- Regarde... Regarde bien, répéta-t-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Je m'aperçu alors qu'Avrora avait l'œil gauche bleu et le droit vert, et que pour Nadiejda, c'était l'inverse. Liev me mit son doigt sur la bouche.

- Chut ! Ne dis rien ! C'est un secret...

- Promis, je ne dirai rien ! jurai-je sur un ton des plus sérieux et j'enchaînai la même pirouette qu'avait faite le jeune garçon chez Madame Guipure.

Nous rîmes aux éclats.

_oOo_

- Lily Evans ! clama le professeur MacGonagall.

J'avançai prudemment vers le tabouret. Je mis délicatement le choixpeau sur ma tête, tout en ayant peur qu'il se déchire. Une petite voix s'éleva dans ma tête.

- Mmh ! intéressant... très intéressant... Je vois une soif d'apprendre et de découvrir ce monde qui t'est inconnu... Je discerne aussi une loyauté et un courage à toute épreuve... Pas facile. Serdaigle t'apporterait la connaissance que tu cherches, mais il me semble que ta force de caractère et ta détermination seront plus à l'aise à...

- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le choixpeau.

La maison en question m'applaudit et m'accueillit chaleureusement à leur table. Il me tardait maintenant de connaître la répartition des jumelles.

- James Potter ! appela le professeur.

Je vis s'avancer le garçon arrogant et capricieux. Pas dans ma maison, pensai-je très fort. Malheureusement, à peine le choixpeau frôla sa tête, qu'il fut envoyé à ma table. Pfff ! j'allais devoir supporter ce garçon pendant mes sept années au château. Il s'assit en face de moi et serra la main de son voisin, un garçon dont la beauté rayonnante ne me laissait pas indifférente, aux autres filles non plus, à en croire les incessants regards lancés en sa direction, accompagnés de gloussements. James me lança un clin d'œil comme si j'avais obtenu une grâce de sa part. Pouah ! Le prétentieux ! Il ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Peut-être que, finalement, il allait mettre de l'ambiance... à ses dépens ! Mais je le voyais plutôt comme un gars lourdeau. Il allait me falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience !

L'enfant misérable rejoignit la table des Serpentard, Avrora celle des Serdaigle, tandis que Nadiejda s'assit à mes côtés. Au moins une alliée de poids ! La bataille s'annonçait rude...

Un coup de pied me sortit de ma rêverie. La répartition était finie et les plats s'étaient remplis de victuailles de fête. James me regardait toujours. Il me lança à nouveau un clin d'œil en ébouriffant sa tignasse. Ce fut Nadiejda qui rit aux éclats. L'intéressé ne releva pas et me demanda :

- Bah alors Lily ! Tu ne manges pas ?

oOoOoOo

- Bah alors Lily ! Tu ne manges pas ?

Je frottai mon tibia.

- A'eu, commenta mon fils.

Je lui avais légué mes yeux, mais il avait hérité des cheveux en bataille de son père. Ce dernier me lança un clin d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher, cette fois, de rire. James fit une moue boudeuse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je me levai alors et l'embrassai tendrement.

- A'eu'eu, approuva notre enfant, notre amour.

_oOo_

_Alors, chat vous z'a plu ?_

_Pour me le dire, une seule solution : LA PETITE CASE EN BAS A GAUCHEuh !!!!_

_Tsilouyou !!!_


End file.
